Falling for Her
by PhoenixSaiyoness
Summary: A mysterious girl saves Kai's life. He's falling in love with her. Does he love her enough to risk his life for her? KaixOC R
1. Training

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so it probably sucks. BEAR WITH ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, but I do own this story plot and _my_ character, Kimiko, who willbe in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Training 

"Go Dranzer!" the phoenix's master yelled as he launched his blade. Kai was training alone since it was Christmas time and they never trained on holidays. Well, at least _they_ didn't, but Kai did.

Kai trained everyday. He wanted more power. His grandfather had always said that emotions show weakness.

**Flashback**

_A six year old boy with two-toned blue hair was trembling in a corner of a dark room. BANG! The boy jumped._

_"Ha! Pathetic weakling. You should NEVER show any signs of weakness! UNDERSTAND!" a man in a cloak said while picking the boy up and throwing him into the wall. He just sat there; too afraid and weak to get up._

_"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the man said again and kicked the boy in the stomach. "Y...Yes G..Grandfather," the boy replied, fear evident in his voice._

_"Good," the man said as he slammed the door of the cell that his grandson slept in._

**End Flashback**

"Blazing Gigs Tempest!" Kai commanded. Red feathers were sent flying into the air and were engulfed in blue flames before they sliced through a couple of trees. The blue blade returned to her masters outstretched hand obediently.

By now Kai was breathing heavily; but who wouldn't after 5 hours of training right?

Kai was training in a, what used to be, a small clearing in the forest. But, now it was a large patch of dirt, branches, leaning and fallen trees, and some of his dried blood.

Kai's body was bruised and battered. There were cuts and scrapes everywhere and he had sprained his ankle. Kai's legs were starting to give. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurring. He finally collapsed and he swore he saw a figure running toward him before he blacked out.

* * *

How was that? Should I continue? Please review! 


	2. Meeting Her

Hi guys! and thanks to all who reviewed, which was like only 2 ppl, but i hope to get more reviews next time. Anyways enough about me and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...it sucks...I know

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Her 

Crimson orbs opened only to be blinded by bright sunlight. They slowly opened again to find that the lights had been dimmed.

"It's nice to see you're awake," a black and red figure said.

Kai waited for his eyes to adjust to the light and he saw a beautiful girl with soft, silky black hair. She was wearing a red tank top with blue flames and she had black capris that flared out at her ankles.

He looked around the room and saw that it was bare except for a wooden dresser, a wall mirror, a ceiling to floor window, and the soft, king sized bed he was laying on.

Kai's whole body was aching. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through his chest and he let a soft moan escape his lips.

"You should rest," the girl said while gently pushing Kai back down into laying position.

He didn't resist but instead, he let her tend to his wounds.

"By the way, I'm Kimiko," she said while bandaging his arm, "And you must be Kai, from the BladeBreakers, correct?"

Kai nodded. His throat was too sore and dry for him to speak.

He winced as she cleaned a large gash on his shoulder.

"So, what were you doing alone in the woods that you broke two ribs, your left arm, sprained your ankle, and got covered in cuts and bruises?" she asked as she finished bandaging his shoulder.

"Training," Kai replied.

His voice was hoarse and he could barely speak.

Then he remembered.

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled getting up, ignoring the pain that surged through his whole body when he did so.

"Dranzer?" Kimiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean your beyblade."

"It's right over there," she said motioning towards the beyblade on the bedside table.

Kai reached for it with his good arm and examined it.

Dranzer's attack ring was pretty damaged, but not beyond repair. Other than that, the blade was in pretty good shape.

"You really should rest if you want all your wounds to heal," she said.

With that, Kai layed back down and drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless, slumber.

"Good night Kai," Kimiko said softly, stroking Kai's hair, then getting up to have some sleep herself.

* * *

"That movie was great!" Tyson exclaimed as they walked out of the movie theatre. 

Ray, Max, and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Too bad Kai missed it," Max said.

"Where is he anyway?" Ray asked a little bit concerned.

"He's probably off training somewhere," Tyson said casually.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kai's alright. I mean he can take care of himself." Kenny said reassuringly.

They had reached Tyson's dojo and stepped inside.

"Yo Tyson! This letter came in the mail for ya," Tyson's grandpa said handing him a white envolope.

"Hey, where's your other homeboy, Kai?"

"Eh, he's off training somewhere" Tyson said, while opening the letter.

Man, that dawg works way too hard," Tyson's grandpa said and left to go practice his kendo.

"Who's it from?" Max asked eagerly.

Tyson gasped as he looked at the front of the letter. "It's f..from V...Vol...taire,"

"What does it say?" Ray asked.

_"You may have gotten away this time, grandson, but it's just a matter of time before your mine again. You better watch out, because I have 'friends' in the shadows."_ Tyson read.

"He's after Kai!"

* * *

Oooh I left you on a cliffie didn't I?

So will Kai be well enough to escape Voltaire's clutches, or will he die trying? Or maybe someone will save him? Who knows? Until next time, and please just press that little button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW!


	3. Ambushed

Hey ppl! I'm back and thanks to all who reviewed:

**EagleFox:** thanks and yes I will try to make them longer but I'm just having a little writers block

**kia himatari: **maybe I won't...but then again...I still need more opinions on what to do

**LuckyKyoKyo: **thanks it's nice to know people like what I write

**skyblue-tiger: **well, here you go!

**Akai Tenshi: **awwww thanks I will try to continue

**CrimsonSkye06: **well wait no more!

**Jennifer j. Kai Hiwatari Lover: **well thank you Miss point-out-the-obvious-alot(a.k.a my best friend Jennifer)

* * *

Chapter 3:Ambushed 

**Tyson's POV**

'Voltaire's after Kai' Tyson thought worriedly.

"But I thought Voltaire was in prison," Max said.

"He must have escaped," Kenny replied while furiously typing on his laptop.

"Did Kai come back last night?"Max asked.

Rei shook his head. He slept next to Kai, and he was a very light sleeper, so if Kai came back he would know.

"Then we have to go find him," I said, while putting on my shoes.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I moaned as I was blinded by the sunlight that had entered through the curtainless window.

My body is almost healed. But it still hurts like hell.

I heard a knock on the door. Kimiko came in holding a tray of food.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said while putting the tray on the bedside table.

"Look who's talking," I replied, referring to how she was dressed.

She had on a pair of black pajama shorts, a baby blue tank top, and white fuzzy slippers.

"So that's the thanks I get, for slaving over a hot stove to make this meal for you," she said, pouting.

I just smirked at her remark and leaned back into the pillows. 'She's so cute when she pouts like that...no..I shouldn't be thinking that...I am NOT in love with her...NO..love is a weakness...isn't it?'

**Normal POV**

Tyson, Max, and Ray were wandering the streets of Japan, looking for any signs of their mysterious captain.

"Where the hell is he?" Tyson asked impatiently.

They just shrugged.

" Hey guys, listen to this," Ray said motioning towards a TV screen in a shop window.

"_Breaking News: Police report that Voltaire Hiwatari has broken outof aprison in Russia, along with Boris Balkov, and is now heading to Japan,"_

"They're gonna take him back to Biovolt!" Kenny said.

"We have to tell Mr.Dickenson."

**

* * *

**

**At the BBA**

They stepped out of the elevator and found Mr.Dickenson's office.

"Mr.Dickenson? We need to talk to you," Kenny said.

"Not now boys, I have a meeting to attend."

"But it's important."

"Well, whatever it is it can wait."

"No it can't."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Kai's gone missing."

"Well he tends to wander off," Mr.D said.

"But that's not all, Voltaire escaped from jail and he's coming to Japan!" Ray said.

"Oh dear, I'll report this to the police."

With that, the BladeBreakers left in search of their captain and friend.

* * *

**Back at Kimiko's house**

"Kai, I'm going to the store. I'll be right back," Kimiko called, opening the front door.

Kai was sitting in the living room on a sofa. He was polishing off Dranzer's attack ring and trying to get the dirt off from the training he did.

Now that Kimiko was gone, Kai had some time to train. Kimiko had told him to rest and bla bla bla.

Kai stepped out the backdoor and went over to the beydish. He readied his launcher and let it rip.

He let Dranzer go around the dish and do whatever she pleased for awhile.

"Dranzer, use Blazing Gigs Tempest!"

Just then, a sharp pain ran through the phoenix master's left shoulder and he doubled over.

While Kai was distracted, twenty men, all holding guns,surrounded him.

One man tried to grab Kai, but he side-kicked him into three other men and performed a roundhouse kick at another man.

A large man grabbed Kai's shoulders (which caused him to wince because he was shot there) and pinned him against his chest, while another man placed a damp cloth over Kai's nose and mouth. Kai blacked out seconds later.

They carried him to the van and dumped him in the back like a dead corpse.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry, but I've decided to work on my other fic, Lost in the Woods, for awhile cause I'm out of ideas for this one. If you have any ideas please email me at thanks ;-)


End file.
